Surface-mounted semiconductor components such as light-emitting diodes typically radiate mainly perpendicular to the mounting plane of the components. Furthermore, components are known which radiate parallel to the mounting plane. These types of structures are also referred to as Top-Looker or Side-Looker, respectively. However, various applications require mainly oblique radiation.
It could therefore be helpful to provide radiation at a predetermined angle in a simple and reliable manner.